High School Isn't for HalfBloods
by The Booknerds
Summary: When Chiron makes an announcement, it isn't at all what Percy expected.  Half-Bloods at high school? What in the world are the gods thinking!  Rated K  Because I'm not sure where this story will go.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is like the first story that I am planning on sticking to. But I have to warn you that I probably won't be able to update regularly. I have already started school and am taking hard classes.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

It was a regular day for Percy, or as normal as it could get when one lived at a camp dedicated to teaching you on how to kill ancient Greek monsters. But that was the thing, the monsters weren't ancient, they were real. Also, (you might want to sit down for this one), the Greek gods are alive. Yup, you heard me right. Not only did I tell you that all the mythology that you learned in grade school was actually real, but I am also telling you that they, (the gods), live at the top of the empire state building. The 600th floor to be exact. Really! I am telling the truth! Now, back to the _original _story if you don't mind?

Percy was just doing his daily sword duel with Annabeth, (one of his best friends, the other being Grover), when Chiron trotted up. (Yes, I said trotted. He is a centaur you nimbisal.) He said to go up to the dinning pavilion because he had a very….special announcement to make, and cantered off to tell more campers about this announcement.

Annabeth looked at Percy with a quirked eyebrow and said, "What do you suppose that was about?" "I don't know but if we go, I'm sure we will find out." He replied cheekily. Annabeth quickly hit him over the head with her shield and ran off to the pavilion with Percy right behind her.

* * *

><p>Percy had almost caught up to Annabeth when he realized that she would beat him to the pavilion unless he did something major. So, he tackled her. Tackled her right into the middle of the pavilion. The pavilion that was full of campers waiting to hear what Chiron had to say. Annabeth pushed off Percy with a grunt and yelled at him saying, " YOU SEAWEED BRAIN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Percy nearly laughed if he wasn't so scared of what she might do to him if he got her really mad. The whole pavilion looked on with bated breath watching to see what would become of the two best friends.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So that's all I have for now. I know that it is short. If you want me to continue let me know. but in order to do that you as the reader has to REVIEW!

Review Please. and if you have any ideas as to what to have happen next let me know.

By the way, for those who actually read these, how do I put up another chapter? If anyone can tell me that would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story. It made me so happy.

Thank you Silents-in-the-Library, Deviant1 UK, HockeyGal09, Lovim'It for reviewing.

thank you aliens 3 claws for making me one of your favorite authors!

_The whole pavilion looked on with bated breath watching to see what would become of the two best friends._

Chapter 2

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't want you to beat me to the pavilion. Plus, you hit me over the head with a shield! A _bronze_ shield! And then you ran!" Just as Annabeth was opening her mouth to retort, Chiron cleared his throat. When he had their attention he said, "Are you two done quarreling like a married couple?" They both nodded embarrassed and went to their respective tables' red in the face. Annabeth to the Athena table, which had all her siblings waiting for her with smirks on their faces. Percy to the Poseidon table, which normally had his half brother Tyler at it, but since the war, he lived at Poseidon's palace under the sea. So Percy sat at his table alone.

"Now that everyone one is here." Chiron said with a pointed look at Percy and Annabeth. "I have an announcement to make. Before I tell you, I must ask that you all remain calm, and if you have a question just raise your hand and I will call on you." He took a deep breath of air as if steeling himself for something he knew would go well. "I got a message for Zeus today. He told me that all of the gods in Olympus are in agreement that they believe that it would be beneficial to their children if they were exposed to children their own age. Children their own age that are mortal. So, they have decided to close the camp to campers during the school year…" That was as far as he got before the pavilion exploded in noise. Obviously the campers didn't take the news well. Chiron tried stamping his hoofs but to no avail. Grover was so startled that he gave his bleat of panic. (Now, if you have never heard his bleat of panic, DON'T. See, Grover is like the next Pan. So, if he gets startled like he just got or if he really needs it, he lets this huge magnified sound loose.)

That quieted everyone down quick. Chiron shot Grover a look of gratitude and continued talking. "As I was saying, the camp will be shut down during the school year BUT there will be someone always here in case of an emergency. Now any questions?" Annabeth raised her hand. When Chiron called on her she asked, "But if we can't be here during the school year, were will we go?" Chiron looked at her kind of funny then said, "Why Annabeth, you will go to school." He replied simply. Nico raised his hand. "What about those of us that this is their only home apart from Olympus or the Underworld?" "This is the plan; you will all go to school in New York City so that you are close enough to camp in case of an emergency and are close to the gods. All the elementary kids will be at the same school. The same goes for all Middle, Junior High and High school kids. The gods have provided dorms for 8th grade on down seeing as they are too young to be living by themselves. As for the High schooler's, there will be houses for you to live in. There will be maid service and the gods will provide groceries but you will be the ones cooking. Any other questions? No? Good. We should be getting the list of which school and dorm/house you will be at momentarily. While we wait I believe it is lunch time."

Percy just sat stunned in his seat. Half-Bloods at high school? As if it isn't bad enough trying to fit in at school but now all his friends will see what a looser he is at school. But there was something he didn't get, half-bloods were notorious for causing destruction. Why are we to be at the school? What in the world are the gods thinking!

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for all of you for reviewing my story. I wish that I could name you all but that would take up to much room and space. But please note that I send my regardes to you that reviewed. I am terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I got caught up in school. But I will point out to any of you who are mad that I did say in the first chapter that I wouldn't be able to update a lot. _

_Again, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Now on with the story. ( i apologize for the shortness.)  
><em>

_Why were we to go school? The _**same**_ school. What in the world are the gods thinking?_

Chapter Three

As Percy sat thinking, something appeared in front of Chiron with a puff of smoke. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at him, he said, "I have the list of schools and dorms. Uh, all campers 4th grade and under will be going to New York City Elementary School. ( I just want to point out that I don't live in New York so I don't know what the schools are called.) All campers 5th-6th grade will be at NYC Middle School and those 7th-8th grade will attend NYC Junior High School. All of those afore mentioned will be living in dorms which will have a woman in charge. She will act as guardian for those who need one."

As Chiron talked, Percy was thinking that seeing as he lived and went to school in New York City; he needn't worry about his fellow campers seeing him in school. But then a nasty thought creep into his mind. What if the school that the gods chose for the campers turned out to be _his_ school? Goodness, he hoped that it wouldn't be the case. He tuned into what Chiron was saying. "Now, all those who are 9th-12th grade who don't live in New York, there will be a house for you to live in. Now any questions?" Percy raised his hand and said, "What if you do go to school in New York?" Chiron looked at Percy with confusion on his face and answered his question. "Well Percy, you won't have to worry about that, will you. Seeing as how they will be going to Goode High School." Chiron looked at the rest of the campers and said, "We will leave tomorrow morning after breakfast." With that, everyone left for their respective cabins to pack.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
